Helpless
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: I watch Mason in the arena, I can't lose him like Peeta and Gale then I'll have nobody except for Finnick but he has Annie. Katniss Everdeen wins the 73rd Hunger Games alone.
1. Chapter 1: Reaping Promises

**_Summary: I watch Mason go in the arena, I already have lost Peeta and Gale I can't lose him too. The only person I have left is Finnick but he already has Annie._**

**_Katniss won the 73rd Hunger Games and she's now a mentor alongside with Haymitch._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games all rights go to Suzanne Collins!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Reaping Promises_**

_Katniss POV_

I wake up screaming from a dream, no a nightmare. It was about Peeta and my Games. I was running toward Peeta, Cato had a death grip on him, I was ready to charge and use my bow but all of the sudden Peeta pushes backwards and they both go toppling over toward the mutts. I still blame myself for his death, I could've saved him but I didn't. I regret my very existence since I'm here while Peeta's not. Thinking of Peeta makes me want to breakdown and lock myself up in my room, but I know that won't help me every year the Capitol will seek me out to mentor.

If I don't oblige then they'll either torture me or worse kill Prim and my family. My new alarm clock that came with the house read it was three o'clock in the morning. I sigh and try to go to sleep but my attempts were futile though. I get up and creep silently down the stairs to the kitchen where the phone was located.

I had to call him knowing that he's been going through the same things as me and he helps me through my nightmares. I dial his number and wait for an answer hoping for a response.

"Hello?" Finnick Odair's sleepy voice transmitted from the phone. "Finnick?" I said breathlessly my vulnerability would only disgust me if I was back in the woods with Gale but now I could care less. "Katniss is that you? I knew you would've wanted to tell me all of your secrets," Finnick purred seductively. I only laugh a little at this, I know he's a forced prostitute we only joke around to get our minds off of the pain. "Yes I want to tell you everything," I said sickeningly sweet just like a Capitolite would say. "Katniss what's the real problem?" Finnick said deadly serious traces of his flirtatious tone was gone.

"I can't do this, tomorrow is the Reaping two children I have to mentor will go in there and I can't do anything to save them," I said blurting out my problems to Finnick knowing that this would make me feel slightly better. "Katniss calm down do you have those sugar cubes I gave you?" Finnick gave me some sugar cubes during my Victory Tour. I must've took too long thinking because Finnick's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Eat them tonight think about Prim and me," Finnick and I talked a lot discussing our life before the Games and we've been closer than ever but not in a romantic way more of a brother and sister type. "Will do but I'm not sure if I should be thinking about you in that way," I said trying to get a rise off out of him. "Katniss Everdeen you actually have a dirty mind in that pretty little innocent head of yours," Finnick said his flirtatious tone returning. I blushed thinking about what he was insinuating.

"Go to sleep Katniss," he said in a concerned and caring tone but before he hanged up I said, "How do you deal with it Finnick?" He paused for a few seconds and I have to clear my throat to get his attention. "You see Katniss I don't deal with it I just distract myself find a hobby," Finnick said giving out his advice to me. "Alright, bye." I said trying to diffuse what he meant. "Bye Katniss remember you'll get through this Reaping I promise," Finnick then hanged the phone up I put mine back on the wall.

I grabbed the sugar cubes and went into my room silently getting in my bed. I crunched on the sweet treat thinking about what Finnick said and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mason Depri's POV

I rest my head on my elbows trying to grasp any sleep that would come. Of course I'm nervous I live in the Seam where your name is in the drawing ten times more than the merchants. I have the usual dark hair but weirdly have blue eyes everyone in my family has the usual Seam look, why couldn't I?

That gave me some unwanted attention from girls. Yeah I look different but girls don't have to rub it in my face. They all wink at me and smile but I know they're just thinking 'look at that poor Seam boy he is the ugliest thing to walk the planet'.

That's at least what my brother told me but I see he has a jealous sort of look when a girl flirts with me. Maybe I need more self-confidence in myself but it's pretty hard when your only scrounging up food and money. I'm only seventeen and I go out in the woods for some game but I never go out and sell it in fear of being caught.

I know how to shoot a bow and arrow but strangely I never have seen Katniss Everdeen maybe she hunts in a different part of the woods. I have learned from my father who alongside Katniss's father died in a mine explosion. I know this because I was there to receive a medal that was not earned and only reminded us of their deaths.

Before my father died he gave me my own set of bows and arrows which was handcrafted by him and had something engraved in it. _Keep_ _fighting_, _son_. I felt a tear coming down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. I rolled around and slept for only a few hours when I woke up from a dream. I must've been loud because my mother was standing there in the doorway and my brother was still asleep he's a deep sleeper.

"Mom just go to bed," I said not wanting her to worry as I tried to keep what little dignity I have left. "Mason I know the Reaping is coming up but you have nothing to worry I promise," she stared at me with sympathy and left slowly I just sighed and laid my head down. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity then morning light came out of the dirty and cracked glass pane.

I yawn and stretched my arms out my small dirty shirt raised up to my stomache. Dayton was still asleep snoring to his content he never learned how to hunt or anything because he doesn't have the best of luck with the woods. One time when I was eight and him seven father took us out and Dayton got tangled up in a stickerbush. It took both of us to get him out but he came out with stickers in his face and stomache. He never went back and I always tease him about it.

The fence that divided the woods and the district was never electrified because District 12 is too poor to even pay that. A small little chink in the fence was where I usually went under to pass it. Now that I have passed it I feel free to roam the woods with nothing to hold me back but I can never leave my family. My bows were hidden in an obvious spot but nobody ever sees it because it's placed where nobody would think to look.

I grabbed them they were kept in great care with waterproof coverings to make see last longer. The wood felt smooth instead of bumpy regular wood it took my father three months to finish but he did the week before the mining explosion.

I crept around enjoying the wind and watched out for any turkey or deer.

When I heard a faint snap slightly to my left. I cocked my eyes toward what I saw was Katniss Everdeen in all her glory. Crouching behind a small blueberry bush ready to shoot and aim for one of those turkeys. I started to aim first then released the arrow first before she knew I did that hers was released as well. The shock in her eyes was evident as soon as she saw two dead turkeys from two seperate arrows.

I wasted no time to get out of there but I first quickly grabbed the turkey and ran for my life no telling what she would do. I do know for one thing she saw my eyes and hair because I could see hers.

* * *

**_End of Chapter 1!_**

**_Please review, favorite, critique and/or follow any of this would be appreciated!_**

**_Also this is not a Finnis story but there will be moments so stick around for that!_**

**_Also if you have any ideas that you want to express please PM me but if your a guest then say it in a Review and I'll surely take a look at that!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaping Horrors

**_Thank you for your favorites and reviews! Y'all make my day! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Reaping Horrors_**

_Katniss POV_

I have just seen the strangest thing ever. This arrow came out of nowhere and struck another turkey. I stared at it before thinking the worst maybe the Capitol finally has figured out my secret and is coming to eliminate me. They would probably use the excuse I was near the fenced woods and electrocuted myself so the citizens of District 12 would be even more afraid of the electric fence.

When I thought my fears were confirmed a boy with messy brown hair and strangely blue eyes came out and grabbed that turkey. He ran as if he was afraid for his life I started to catch up with him. His gait was slower than mine his was slow long strides while mine were short and fast. In ten minutes I had him cornered or he just gave up and accepted that I was going to catch up.

He stopped abruptly making me crash onto him. I was on top and I was staring into his blue eyes that were filled with shock and embarrassment. I didn't move I was too shocked to even blink but I don't know how much time has passed until he coughed. As quick as a flash I got up and extended my hand for him to lift him up. I was about to interrogate him when he decided to run again and this time he got away.

I huffed at this and decided to gather my kills and go to the Hob. I collected the dead turkey and two doves I shot earlier and placed it in my father's old hunting bag. I started to skin the turkey so it'll be ready for Greasy Sae. After completely finishing that I jogged toward the hollow log and placed my bow in there.

I sprinted quickly to the Hob which was on the other side of town it was still early but many people decide to sleep in because it's Reaping day. I shudder as I thought of the arena that haunts me, where innocent Rue is buried and where Peeta was ripped to shreds. I stopped thinking about that when I saw the black market. Greasy Sae was cooking some stew with beef she'll never tell you what kind of beef it is but it's usually something I caught.

I notice that someone was already here because Greasy Sae was putting the usual ingredients for her stew. "Greasy Sae who gave you that turkey was it Gale?" I asked her hoping to find out the mysterious boy from the woods. "No it was actually from this young fellow that doesn't come around often," Greasy Sad said putting the turkey in and stirring around the contents.

"What does he look like?" I asked thinking this is who he is. "He has brown hair and blue eyes his name's Mason Depri," Greasy Sae said then offered the finished stew in a bowl. I graciously accepted and put some coins onto the counter. "Ya know he's quite the looker all the girls that come here are always talking about him," Greasy Sae said smiling an innocent smile usually that means she is up to something. "Well I never seen him around before," I answered plainly.

I finished the stew in a short few minutes before saying a curt goodbye and ran toward my house that was in the Victor's Village. I was running a few minutes late because of the whole encounter with the so called Mason. I ran inside and put my father's hunting jacket in a closet by the door. Prim came running in she picked out a dress for me to wear for the Reaping. Out of all the dresses Cinna has designed for me this one looks like the deadliest one of all. It even had a note on what makeup to wear and signed by my prep team.

Prim was wearing what she wore last year except now that she wasn't skin and bones anymore it wasn't as limp or baggy. She had on braid down her back this time after all that suffering in the Games I knew that I would be okay if Prim was okay. I went upstairs and took a shower now that I have won this huge house running water and plumbing was a bonus.

I quickly did this because I didn't want to think about the impending doom of the future tributes. I did exactly what the note said thankfully I had waterproof mascara because I don't exactly feel very stable.

I glanced at the clock to see it was 1:50 everyone had to be there by 2:00 the Victor's Village wasn't faraway from the Justice Building. Prim only had two slips in there I volunteered for her last year so that means she's most likely not going to be picked unless President Snow wants a Victor to go insane.

Everyone was there by the time mother, Prim and I arrived. Mother went to watch with all the other worried parents or people who wants to know who it is. Mother is hugged by a tall merchant maybe she was friends with her before she had moved to the Seam.

Prim has gone over to a long line of kids where they would have to have blood taken from their finger. It was only a tiny sting but Prim still flinched as it came into contact with her small finger. I almost wanted to go over there and punch them for hurting her but I stood my ground.

I walked up to the stage where I would have to sit with the mayor Madge Undersee's father, Effie Trinket the Capitol escort, Haymitch Abernathy another victor that drinks constantly which I don't blame him, and then there's a seat right next to Haymitch.

I slowly sat down I stared at all of the faces in District 12 I know that one boy and girl will be dead in the next two weeks or worse come out a victor with all the nightmares and the guilt.

After everyone was settled down Mayor Undersee gave a speech about the 74th Hunger Games and how the Districts are punished because of the Dark Days, it's been 74 years can't they let it go? Then Effie Trinket came up she was wearing a pink suit and wig she looked like a clown compared to everyone else. "Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games Reaping, now ladies first," Effie said in her chirpy and annoyingly high pitched voice.

She rummaged through the bowl that had thousands of names in it until she finally picked one out. "Kara Mackinson!" Effie's voice rings out through the Justice Building.

It was a merchant girl that looks to be about eighteen or seventeen either way she was trembling her blue eyes were brimmed with tears I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Effie grabbed her by the shoulder and placed her by the podium. "Now any volunteers?" Effie asked since I volunteered last year but that was only a rare thing family can only get you so far.

There was nothing but silence except for Kara basically sobbing she knew that she's going to die. "Now for the boys," Effie said snapping me out of my observation of Kara.

"Mason Depri!" Effie calls out every girl stares at the now chosen tribute. Some start to cry others seem to give him sympathetic smiles but he ignored that and walked confidently toward the stage. Then Effie called for volunteers nobody moved. "Alrigthty then give it up for the 74th Hunger Games tributes from District 12, may the odds be ever in your favour," Effie rushed them into the Justice Building where they'll say goodbye to their loved ones.

I quickly gave Prim a peck on the cheek and told her my goodbyes. Then Haymitch came and told me we had to be on the train.

* * *

_Mason Depri's POV_

"Mason Depri!" I heard Effie calling my name I couldn't think what to do but I put all my fear away and confidently strided toward the stage. I didn't hear anything after that then I'm being rushed into the Justice Building to say goodbye. The Peacekeepers put me in a room that was grey and red the door was shut firmly behind me probably thinking I would escape.

In a few moments though the door opened and it revealed my mother and Dayton. I quickly got up and hugged them both tightly because it'll probably be the last time I see them. "You can win Mason," Mom sobbed out. "Promise me you'll try," Dayton said looking up to me with tears in his eyes but he quickly wiped them off before someone could see them.

"I promise," I said devoting myself to at least try. "Mason you'll get to know Katniss Everdeen she's pretty hot," Dayton said trying to cheer us up. I laughed at this his sense of humor is still there.

"Time to go," the Peacekeeper said with a monotone voice probably bored of our presence. Then came the next visitor it was Prim she was carrying a wrap around some goat cheese. "Here's some goat cheese for good luck," she said and placed it into my hands I thanked her and she walked out. I had no more visitors.

I then was escorted to a high tech train and it was fancier inside. Effie turned around and said that are mentors will be showing us around since Katniss has insisted on it.

_I waited looking outside the window and saw the Capitol where my death awaits._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading review and critique!_**


End file.
